


Just Us

by kkaebseong_kun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Assistant, BusinessAU, CEO, CEO Oh Sehun, Dangerous, Drama, EXO - Freeform, Erotic, F/M, Heartbreak, Love Triangles, Millionaire, Original Character(s), Romance, Sliceoflife, Smut, YoungAdult, arrogant, female assistant, mature - Freeform, newadult, player - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaebseong_kun/pseuds/kkaebseong_kun
Summary: In which Oh Sehun acts like Casanova and Lee Jieun is just a simple girl. That's until she becomes his assistant. Would Jieun ever find peace working under a man like Sehun?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Original Female Character(s), Oh Sehun/Original Character(s), Oh Sehun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't want me. You only want to screw me and dump me, right? I don't want this. I want love."
> 
> "We can stay just like this. No strings attached. Just Us."

The building that I have recently moved into is an apartment complex right in the middle of the suburbs. The building looked to be a few decades old; it had a sort of old-timey vibe to it. It was certainly a change in scenery from my past life in the country. I felt pretty lucky from being able to score the perfect living place. Everything that came along with the apartment was such a cheap steal for me that I just couldn't resist taking up the offer.

I work as an assistant for a good friend of mine, Joonmyeon, who has a very important role in the enterprise where our occupation is held, Song Enterprise. We've been friends since freshmen year of high school. Being able to work with your friend could be a nightmare or a dream. For me, it's a mixture of both. But, I love my job and I would never change it for the world. 

My childhood best friend, Nana, helped me by carrying boxes filled with my personal belongings into my room. I told her that I could do it alone, but she insisted. 

When she placed the last box on the floor inside the living room, I smiled at her. "Thanks again, Nana." 

She grinned. "Anytime, Jin! Call me when something bad happens, alright?" 

She always calls me Jin as a nickname, even when we first met each other. Maybe it's because she couldn't really pronounce my real name the first couple of times or what. But, now it's become a habit that I don't really mind. 

I nodded. "Of course."

We bid our goodbyes and she left the apartment. I got a sudden drop in my chest at her absence. I know this is going to be a big change in my life. I'm not living with my parents anymore. I'm moving onto the seriousness of adult living and having to deal with responsibilities only those of that caliber have to deal with. It makes me feel free, but at the same time...lonely.

Finally, I decided to walk around my apartment to take in the fact that I actually have a place of my own. Although I haven't spoken to both of my parents since I moved in, I can tell they're proud of me. 

In my apartment, there's only one bedroom and one bathroom - as it is fit for single-person living, The small kitchen was connected to the equally small living room by a wall. 

I figured that I should go ahead and unpack my clothes and personal items before dinner time. Since I don't have any food, I'll have to get take-out and buy groceries later. 

Once the sun came down on the horizon, I have already unpacked all of my clothes inside of the dresser that I used to have when I still lived with my parents. I'll get my bed and sofa from the moving truck tomorrow. I guess I have to sleep on the floor with a blanket tonight.

My stomach grumbled like a hungry wolf in the forest, and I grimaced at the unsettling sound. Time to get some food.

I took my phone and stuffed it in my pocket before making my way out of my new apartment. After closing and locking the door, I turn, and without knowing, I bumped into someone. I staggered back a few feet in surprise. 

I bowed quickly before they have any second thoughts. "Ah..I-I'm sorry," I say, my voice quiet and frantic. 

I look up to see a quite attractive man with dark hair and pale skin. He has some lady beside him, and their hands are entwined.

Oh. 

A couple. 

He glanced at his supposed girlfriend before looking back at me. "It's fine," he puts simply. And, he leaves with no more words or glances exchanged. 

When he walked past me, though, his masculine scent trails into my nose. My brow furrows at his manly smell until I quickly get out of my frenzy. 

I need to get some food. 

Upon arriving at my apartment, I held a brown paper bag and a plastic cup filled with brown soda in my hands. I closed the door behind me as I was ready to dig into the food that I've wanted since morning. 

"Oh God! Please! I'm at my limit!" 

I widened my eyes at the horrid sound. What in the actual hell is that? I ask myself, confused and appalled. 

"Sehun! I'm coming! Do it faster - harder!" Suddenly, there was a loud squeal. 

My throat became dry all of a sudden. I could be wrong, but...I think I know what's going on now. 

Then...is it that couple from earlier? It has to be. It'll only sense. 

Whatever. If that happens again, I'll just have to confront them. I don't know how much longer they'll go on for. 

However, just when I thought they wouldn't do it, they did it. This time, much louder and I could even hear the bed squeak. 

This is getting really annoying. So, I slammed my cup on the polished wooden floor and stood up. I stormed out of my apartment door and went next door to where everything is happening. Just as my hand reached to the door, though, I hesitated. I'm going to interrupt my neighbors while they're having sex! That's really weird. And an awkward situation I do not want to get myself into...

But, I quickly remind myself why I'm doing this. I inhaled, expecting the worse. I made my hand into a clenched fist before knocking on the white, wooden door. 

I could hear the conversation on the inside. 

"Sehun...someone's knocking. What do we do?" the girl asked, her voice squeaky and slightly irritating. 

"Seomi, baby...Just ignore them. They'll go away," came his smug reply. Then, I heard a giggle and another squeal. 

I scowled. What the hell? How could they continue when they know someone's knocking?

That made me upset. So, to anger them as they did me, I knocked again - louder. I smirked when I heard them groan. Yeah - you better get annoyed!

I heard shuffling, and finally, the door opened. My smirk quickly disappeared upon seeing the same guy I bumped into earlier. Except, this time...he's shirtless. My face became involuntarily warm at seeing his exposed and toned abdomen. 

I had to force my eyes to look up. And, when I did, his expression did not look happy. "What the hell do you want?" He leaned into his door frame, his brow crinkled. Just the aura that surrounded him made me feel smaller. I almost started shaking like some wet dog. 

I swallowed, and when I did, it's like I swallowed my words. "W-well...uhm..."

He rolled his dark eyes. "You come here and knock on my door - interrupting me, yet you have nothing to say?" He scoffed. "I don't have time for this." His voice sounded lethal. He begins to close the door, but I quickly stop him. He raises a black, arched eyebrow at my action. 

My face heated even more. I stepped back, clearing my throat. "Uhm...You and your...," I looked over his exposed shoulder to see the blonde girl with a blanket covering her body, "...lady are making too much noise and it's kinda disturbing. Can you maybe take it down a notch or two, please?" I try to be as kind as possible.

Instead of complaining, he...smirks. I narrow my eyes at the unexpected response he gives me. What does he plan on doing...?

"Well...Sorry for disturbing you, Miss." He bows a bit. I simply stare at him, perplexed. "I'm sure it won't happen again. Have a great night."

I frown in confusion. I can't tell from his unreadable expression if he's playing me or not. Pursing my lips, I mumble, "Thank you, sir. Have a great night, too."

The next morning, I woke up from the sound of loud knocking on my front door. I groaned groggily as I sit up from the wooden floor I slept on last night. 

Great. My back is aching now. Smart move, Jieun. 

I slowly stood up from the hard floor. The knocking resumed. I sighed. "I'm coming!" I shouted out so they can stop. 

I reach over for my phone that laid on my pillow. I unlocked it open as its bright screen automatically flashed on. I widened my eyes when I say the time. Noon?! How come I slept in so late?

I groan again. Could this morning get any more worse?

After I go over to the door and open it, I saw two bulky guys in grey uniforms. "Uhh...Are you Lee Jieun?" they asked awkwardly, exchanging glances. 

I probably look like a wreck. "Yeah. Why do you ask?" I replied with, leaning on my door frame. 

"We have your bed and couch ready to be taken in, Ms. Lee."

I grinned brightly. "Cool. Bring them in."

Once my furniture has been placed in the spots I want them in, I pounce on the bed that I missed so much. I breathe in the familiar scent of peaches. I'll just have to put a comforter and sheet on it and I'll be set for evening time. 

That's when I heard my stomach growl. I still need to get groceries, too...

I don't get my next paycheck until Friday. And it's only Sunday. 

I hummed. I need to find a way to get food by then, huh...

I decided that I should go out and get fresh air. So, I went to my bathroom and washed up. After doing so, I walked out of my apartment and locked the door behind myself. 

However, once I walked forward, I found myself bumping into a hard chest. That scent invaded my nose just like yesterday. 

Be polite. I looked down so he can't see my face. "Sorry..."

Suddenly, I felt his hand on my shoulder. This caused me to look up - into his intense, dark eyes. They nearly pierced me and I felt small all over again.

"It's you again, hm? The one who interrupted me rudely yesterday?"

I narrowed my eyes. Rudely?! That's how he sees it as?!

His eyes glared at me. I blinked, confused at the change of expression.

"I didn't have the time to finish because of you," he hissed, his voice a needle. 

I gulped. "A-ah...I-I'm sorry...I d-don't..." I averted my gaze to the side. I could feel a shiver go down my spine from his dangerous orbs. 

"You'll definitely pay for that, woman," he huskily said. 

I glanced at him through my eyelashes. 

Next thing I know, his warm lips connected with mine. 


	2. Promotion

As soon as this stranger placed his warm, plump lips on mine, my mind went totally blank. 

It's like an electric bolt struck me, leaving me completely paralyzed and tense. But, as soon as I feel his tongue against my lips, my brain shifts, telling me that some nobody is currently kissing me like they know me. 

So, I quickly place my hands on his chest, shoving him away. My body is hot and shaking. I touch my lips lightly, at loss for air. _Did that really happen? Did he really_ just _do that?!_

"Wh-what...," I swallow, "...what was that for..." I breathe out, trying to calm my rapid heart. "I-I don't even know you!" _Without consent, without permission - anything! He did it just so easily! Yet...I don't even know his name..._

When I look at him, though, he smirks. My eyes widen as I can feel that dark aura surround him by the seconds. _I don't know why but...I want to know who he really is...what he really is._

"Ah...Are you really going to tease me like that...?" he purrs, his voice husky and velvety. He took a step closer and places his hand on my cheek. My heartfelt like it stopped. He tilts his head to the side. "Your expression, your eyes...It's almost tempting." He leans into my face, his lips to my ear. "I can tell you're attracted to me. Don't try to hide it."

I gulped, with a steamy body. "N-no..."

"Why are you still here with me, then?" he counters, his hot breath against my earlobe. "Any normal girl would've pushed me away, maybe cursed a few words at me, and scurried off. But, you...not so much."

I stayed silent. Of course, I want to leave and I want to yell at him. Yet...I can't. I can't speak - can't move. _He has me right where he needs me._

He chuckles when he hears no response. "Exactly." He moves his head away. I have a clear sight of his expression. _Go, Jieun. Just go. Don't stay here with him._ I keep telling myself that, but I still stand in the same spot. 

"I would love to do all the things that are floating in my head right now to you," he continues, placing his hands on my waist. "Such as kissing you here...," he pauses to move his hand up my stomach softly. My breath hitches and I close my eyes. "...to here...," his hand stops on my neck, carefully palming my pulse. Heat that resonates from his fingertips gives me a shiver. 

At this point, I was basically panting. I need to stop this before it gets too far. I still don't know his name, and he's touching me in the most sensual way possible. 

_But...I can't._

"...And, finally...to here...," his fingertips brush my lips lightly. I feel his presence get closer, his breath kissing my skin. I shudder. His voice is quiet, luring. He walks around me, as if taking in my whole appearance. "I want to hear you beg for more - beg for mercy...," he states. He plants his hands on my waist again, pulling me closer to his chest. "I want to hear you scream my name...fingers and toes curling indefinite pleasure...body trembling from the absolute sensation..."

_How can he be so smooth?_ It's obvious he's had practice. No regular person can be so direct. 

Just the thought of him doing this to others, I speak up. "You have a girlfriend," my voice is quiet - frantic. 

He stops walking in front of me, his expression blank. My knees buckle just at the slightest look at him. My hands kept shaking, as they were not only cold, but sweaty. 

He scoffed at me, as if I was stupid to say that. I narrowed my eyes. "You're joking, right?" he replied back, stepping away.

I became confused. I know that I saw them hold hands, heard them have sex - why is he acting clueless? "I'm not. I know I didn't hallucinate when I saw you and that girl - "

His eyes darkened and I immediately stopped. He's looking at me like some wild animal that just found their meal for the night, and they're ready to attack. "You must not know who I am. Relationships and love are complete bullshit - I learned that the hard way."

I furrow my brow at him. _This is ridiculous._ "What you're telling me is...someone hurt you in the past so you decide to hurt others" I fire. It's like he plays them for a good time, and dumps them the morning after. _He's one of those hit-it-and-quit-it guys, huh..._

He sighed. He seems obviously pissed. "It's not like I'm doing anything to harm women. They know what I do and how I do it. Spend one night with me and never come back. That's my rule."

It's like he's proud of that somehow. His eyes glint in such a mischievous way. He's sick - there's no other way to put it. "...Who are you..." I whisper out. 

He chortled. "Oh Sehun. Pleased to meet you, stranger."

And, with that finally put out there, he walked away, past me. 

I turn around as I watch him disappear into the afternoon sun. I could only scowl at how I got myself so caught up in his tricks. I know he didn't just do that to only me, but to countless other women, too. Except for the difference between me and the rest of them is that I didn't drop my panties and spread my legs out to him. 

_I need to stay away from him from now on. No more tricks. I'm done._

* * *

I awoke that next Monday from the sound of my alarm clock going off. 

I open my eyes groggily as I try to reach over and turn off the annoying alarm. Yawning, I stretch out my tired limbs until I heard a satisfying pop. I throw my legs over the bed and walk to my small bathroom to do my daily routine. 

After I was done, I put on my work uniform, which consisted of a dark pencil skirt and a white collared shirt. I brush my brown hair down my back to get all the tangles out. Finally, I finished. 

Once I walked out of my front door and locked it, I look over at Sehun's apartment. I frown at the sight. I begin remembering yesterday's events that involved him. 

_"It's not like I'm doing anything to harm women. They know what I do and how I do it. Spend one night with me and never come back. That's my rule."_

What a joke. It's obvious nobody has thought that what he's doing is wrong and slapped him back into reality. _Maybe I'm going to have to be one to do it..._

I rode the train and it dropped me off at the marketing department where I work. I opened the glass door and walked into the large building. 

Suddenly, I heard shuffling next to me. I look over to see a friend of mine, Mina, who is my co-worker. "Mr. Kim needs you. Asap." I saw the panic in her eyes and I want to laugh at how he gets worried for me whenever Joonmyeon calls me into his office. 

But, I comply. I thank her for telling me, and rush to the elevator that leads up the floors of my boss' office. After pressing the number '3' button on the machine, it quietly rode me up the floors. Finally, when I arrived from the ride, I went to the first door that's in the hallway. On the front of his office door reads his name in bolded, printed letters. **Kim Joonmyeon.**

When I knocked, he gave me his consent to come in, and I peered in gingerly. "You needed me, Joonmyeon?" I ask cautiously, closing the door behind me. 

He smiled at seeing my nervous state. "No need to be worried, Jieun. I just wanted to have a talk with you."

I nod. I walk over to his desk, standing in front of it. "Yes, sir. What is it?"

"I suppose you've heard about the arrival of the company's new CEO tonight, right?" he inquired, his thick, dark eyebrows raising. 

I nod. "Yes. The news got around rather quickly, to be honest." I lower my head by the memory of every employee talking about the new CEO non-stop. Although it wasn't exactly a big deal for me, I was still very curious about knowing who this new employee is. 

I look back up to see Joonmyeon chuckling. "That's quite true. If that's the case then, you are dismissed."

As soon as I turn on my heel to leave though, Joonmyeon calls for me again. 

I glance over my shoulder. "Yes?"

"Cancel my meeting for tonight. We're having a ceremony for the new CEO this evening. It won't be pretty if I miss it," he stated, smiling wryly. 

I smiled with him. "Alright. I'll do it."

"Bye, Jieun."

And, I finally walked out of my boss' office. 

As I walked down the hallways of the department, I begin to think of the new CEO. We haven't had a new one in five years, so I suppose that's why everyone is making a big deal about it. The previous CEO retired after a long, tiring life of working, and I can't blame him. It's rough being one of the higher ranks in a company. There's lots of paperwork to sign and countless meetings to attend. It's not all about the money and fame and being able to travel from country to country whenever. 

From the rumors that I've heard, though, the new CEO is supposed to be young and experienced. He graduated from college only a year ago, so he's a newbie in the business world. He's also labeled one of the youngest CEO's in Seoul. 

After I got off the elevator, Mina is there, waiting for me. "What did Joonmyeon tell you, Jieun?" Her eyes are wide and sparkly. 

I chuckle to myself a bit. _She's adorable._ "He just reminded me of the new CEO coming today. "

Mina grinned, relieved to see that I didn't get into any trouble. "Oh yeah! My co-workers were talking about the new CEO this morning, too!"

* * *

Finally, it was time for the ceremony for the new CEO. 

Mina grabbed my arm to drag me to where the ceremony will take place. It was inside the main area. Black, leather chairs were placed in the room, and it seems as though people are already filling them. The room was semi-quiet because of everyone's low chatter. In front of the room stood a glass podium with a small, black microphone on it. 

Mina and I sat next to each other. She kept squirming in her seat, exclaiming how excited she was. Meanwhile, I was too deep in my thoughts to even talk. I thought I wouldn't be so curious, but now, I really want to know who he is. 

Suddenly, the President and founder of the company, President Song, stood at the glass podium. "Welcome and good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Please...Give a warm, welcoming applause to the new CEO of Song Enterprise," he announced, grinning brightly in happiness, wrinkles evident. 

We all applauded, the sound booming against the walls of the main area. 

Then...It was like in slow motion. I watched as he walked over to the podium, mouth wide, face bright. My heart dropped into my stomach. _It's...him...It's Sehun..._ My hands clenched in my lap. _This filthy monster is...the new CEO..._ _?_

He stood at the podium proudly. President Song grinned at him, probably as proud as him. I had to swallow my words. 

"Greetings, employees of Song Enterprise. I am Oh Sehun, the new CEO. It's an honor to be standing here, in front of you all."

Everyone cheered and my ears began to ring. I could only stare at the man before me. 

Mina quickly took me out of my reverie when she grabbed my arm. "Jieun! This is so awesome! We haven't had a new CEO in so long! Plus, he's really handsome too." She giggled a bit. "I'm so excited!" I stayed silent, and that worried her. "Are...are you okay?" 

I quickly looked at her. I don't need her to have any second thoughts. I smiled assuringly. "I'm fine. Just surprised - is all."

When Mina seemed convinced, I avert my attention back to Sehun. This is so crazy to me. I've only known him for a day, and I already can't trust him. _Out of all the people in goddamn Seoul...why did it have to be him...?_

"I hope you all treat me with respect, and I'll be sure to do so right back. It's such a blessing to work somewhere like Song Enterprise. I hope to do even better than the previous CEO. Thank you," Sehun finished with a deep bow. 

Everyone clapped again. 

I hate how everyone is being deceived. If only they knew this man's true nature...

"Jieun, can you come here for a moment, please?" I could hear Joonmyeon call me from a few feet away. 

When I look over at him, however, he's standing right next to Sehun. The two of us make eye contact, and I almost want to hurl. His eyes light in recognition and my stomach churns. _Well...Here goes nothing..._ I take in a breath before walking over to them. 

"Is there something you need, sir?" I ask, trying my best to ignore Sehun. But, that's kind of hard to do when I can _feel_ his dark eyes scan my body. I bite my lip. 

"CEO Oh, this is my assistant, Lee Jieun," Joonmyeon introduces to Sehun with a soft smile. 

I almost scoff. _Too bad he doesn't know we've already met._

"Yes, we have met before. Haven't we, Ms. Lee?" He speaks so politely in front of the people he needs to impress - it makes me sick.

I force a smile as I gesture my hand out to him. "Of course. Welcome to the company, CEO Oh."

Sehun doesn't miss this opportunity to take my hand. He shakes it and rubs his thumb around the back of my hand. _His touch...I can't..._ I retrieve it back swiftly. He sneaks a smirk at me and I gulp. _This asshole...!_

Joonmyeon didn't notice any of it. "That's perfect." Then, he turned to Sehun. "CEO Oh, please excuse us. I need to have a talk with Jieun."

Sehun nods. "I'll be waiting."

Joonmyeon gestured for me to follow him a few feet away from Sehun.

"Is there something I can do for you, sir?" I question.

Joonmyeon grinned brightly at me. "I have amazing news for you, Jieun."

I blink, a bit confused. "Really?"

"Of course. Because of your hard work, I'm promoting you."

_What?! Promotion?!_ I smiled widely. "Joonmyeon, are you serious?!" I exclaimed, completely shocked, and happy. 

Joonmyeon laughed at my antics. "Dead. You will no longer be working under me."

When he said that, it made me falter. I've worked under Joonmyeon since I first got this job. We've made so many memories together working alongside each other. We got closer _because_ we were work partners. 

He noticed my lowered state and placed his hand on my shoulder in assurance. "Don't get sad, Jieun. We'll still see each other in the building. You're starting your new life - you should be happy."

I smile again at his words. "I am, sir. Thank you so much for this opportunity."

He nodded, letting his hand slip from my shoulder. 

"Who am I going to work for now?" I asked, my eyes bright, lips quirked. 

He pointed over my shoulder. 

I stopped completely. 

_This better not be..._

I follow his gesture. 

My eyes widened as I felt my world shatter before me. 

"Oh Sehun is your new boss."


	3. Trapped

As soon as Joonmyeon uttered those words, it seemed as though all of my good luck ran away. 

I'm happy and grateful to be able to have a promotion like this, but...Sehun being my new boss is a whole other story. I have a feeling that he's going to end up taking advantage of his job as my boss and force me to do things that I'd rather not name.

I just hope he can separate his personal life away from his work life. 

But, I knew that even with an amazing opportunity like this, it's really not worth it. I'd rather work with my great friend any day than some arrogant two-timer. 

I glanced back at Joonmyeon with urgency swimming in my eyes. "Joonmyeon...You don't think that perhaps...you can reconsider that...?" I suggest, my voice a hush of a whisper. 

Instead of giving me the reaction I preferred, he raised a confused eyebrow and gave me a dazed expression. That small glimmer of hope that shined in my chest quickly faded. "Why should I? Are you afraid that CEO Oh is inexperienced because he's young? Because you have nothing to worry about - he's gotten a lot of training in his college years." He seemed happy about that because he smiled to himself. 

But, I don't care if he's experienced or not. In fact, that's the least of my worries. _I'm afraid he'll abuse his position._ I shake my head. "No, it's not that. It's just..." I trail off, not knowing what to say. Of course I want to tell Joonmyeon the truth...but it's not as easy as it seems to be. 

Joonmyeon gives me a sympathetic expression. _He really thinks I'm scared of his "lack of experience"!_ "Jieun...why are you letting this big of an opportunity fall to your feet?" I froze, my blood running cold in my veins. "I bet you every employee here is dying to be in your position right now, you know." He gives me a soft smile that made me want to tear my own hair out. "So...please...accept this excellent proposal. You won't regret it."

_I won't regret it...?_ If I accept it, I may or may not know what type of situation I've got myself into. I don't know for sure if Sehun will be able to stay my boss, and not treat me as some toy. I may even come to like him - not outside of work manners, though. 

On the other hand, though, if I don't accept it, and decline...I may never get an opportunity like this again. Of course, I love working for Joonmyeon, but sometimes...I feel like I'm suffocating. I've known him for I don't know how many years, so...it can get kind of overwhelming looking at his face eight or more hours almost everyday. 

So, I guess my only choice is to accept it. This could be for the better, anyways. 

Finally, I nod my head, taking in light breaths. "Yeah...okay. I'll...I'll do it, Joonmyeon." _I won't regret this...right?_

Joonmyeon grins brightly. It seems like he's glad that I actually said yes. "You'll be happy that you did this, Jieun. I promise." _I hope so._ "Anyway...I'm sure CEO Oh would like to meet you more formally in his office once the ceremony is over. You should go see him."

I smile. "I will."

So, after a couple of glasses of bubbly, gold champagne and an hour of casual conversing, the ceremony was over for the night.

More and more employees went home by the minutes, including Mina. I decided to go to my boss's office. It's still surprising to me how this actually happened - in just one night, too. Knowing that Joonmyeon is no longer my boss, and Sehun now is...it's really mind-blowing. I still need to decide if this is going to be a good decision or not. I want to believe that I won't regret it. _But...I don't know for sure yet._

Joonmyeon texted me the directions to his office a few minutes ago. It's on the very top floor, which is floor '7'. His room is in the far end, away from the other offices. He's already treated special, and he's just got here. I scoff. _Figures._

Once I arrived in front of his wooden door, I knocked. I can't ignore the fact that my heart is beating like crazy and I feel almost faint. When he gives me his consent to come in, I took in a few deep breaths. _Okay, calm yourself, Jieun. Act natural. Don't do or say anything that could potentially get you fired on your first day._ I cringe even thinking about getting fired. _Alright...let's do this._

I open the door slowly. Just as expected, Oh Sehun is sitting at his mahogany desk with his chin propped on his clasped hands in front of him. I gulp. _He sure is...attractive._ I close the door behind myself and walk in front of his desk. There's a seat beside me, so I decide to sit in it. We connect eyes for a moment, and now I _really_ want to faint. I quickly avert my gaze, and I hear him chuckle.

"It's nice to see you again, Lee Jieun. I was expecting you," he put simply, his dark eyes intense. They're like small abysses, and I feel lost just staring at them. 

Then, I realized that he's actually talking to me. So, I nod. "Mr. Kim told me you might want to meet me properly," I replied with. 

He hummed, leaning back into his seat. "I'm glad to have you as my new assistant, especially since you have experience." He eyed me up and down. I try to ignore it. "I hope to see you and your things in your new office that I've provided for you by tomorrow evening," he instructed, his voice deep and stern. 

At the moment, I'm trying my best to not let the other day's events affect my way of thinking when it comes to him. It'll only be fair to separate two different lives away like this. "Yes, sir," although I didn't want it, my voice came out weak and quiet. _Stop thinking about what happened!_ But, it's hard to do so. Especially when the only thing I'm staring at is the plump lips that landed right on mine not even a week ago. 

He caught my rather flustered gaze and chortled. My heart pounded. "I have a feeling that there's something on your mind. Mind telling me?" I know he's teasing me - I'm not dumb. I also know that he knows what I'm thinking. _He has me wrapped around his finger, doesn't he?_

I decide to say, "I can't work...under these conditions...sir." Once I uttered that, though, I realize just how stupid I am. _Why did I say that?!_

"Oh? These conditions, you say?" he taunts, his brow raising. I stay silent. "There's really nothing you can do about it, at this point, Ms. Lee." I furrow my brow, confused. "Unless, of course...you would like to resign. If that's the case...it was nice knowing you." He smirks. 

I grit my teeth. _This bastard...!_ I have to admit - I really shouldn't have said that. I'm surprised he hasn't told me to go home yet. I may seem like some sort of whiny kid who can't appreciate what's given to me. _Fuck me..._ "I apologize, sir...," I mumble, biting my lip. I remain defeated, then. 

I look up upon hearing him stand from his leather chair. I tense, my muscles still. He walks around his desk, kneels down to my height, and grips my chin. My eyes lock with his. Quickly, I seethe, "I see...Even _you_ can't separate your personal life from your work life." My heart races at this close proximity. I don't care anymore at this point. I was totally wrong this whole time about him. Now since he's my boss...he'll take any chance he's got to do something.

He ran his thumb along my lips sensually. I felt my breath get heavier and harder. My chest tightened as the air got thinner. _His touch...I have to..._ "You're very bold to say that, Lee Jieun," he breathed out, leaning into my face. "Aren't you afraid of the consequences when it comes to smart-mouthing your boss, hm...?" His grip became tighter, holding me. _I have to...resist it..._

I swallow. "What consequences...?" I provoke. His eyes flash playfully, and I know then that I urged him to do what he's wanted to do for a long time. 

"Like this..." With that, he leans down and captures my lips. I gasp, and try to shove him away. But, he quickly puts his hands on my face, making me still, holding me. 

"Se-Sehun!" I shout, but he continues to kiss me. He forcibly reels his tongue into my mouth, and I grow hot. I lean back into the chair. He stops any more of my movements by lightly sitting in my lap, straddling me. I can feel his heat resonate onto my exposed skin, and I shudder. _Ah...fu-fuck...this is too much..._ He bites down onto my lip, and I had to fight back the moan, but to not prevail. _This guilty pleasure...I have to stop it..._

He releases my lips, and looks into my eyes. His are half-lidded, delicious lust swimming in them. He's panting against me, and I close my eyes. This burning feeling in my chest races down, further and further, making me fall more and more. "I know what you're trying to do...," he whispers, his hand around my throat, lightly palming the skin. I stay quiet - just breathing. "You're trying to resist me, but just know...that won't last for long...And..." He pauses to smirk. "...I'll make sure of it."

I've finally come to realize something. 

I involuntarily put myself into this situation. Agreeing to Sehun being my boss was a very dangerous thing to do. 

_I'm trapped._

And, there's no turning back.

* * *

I wake up that next morning from the ringing of my alarm. 

With a groan, I grab my phone and turn off the alarm. I sit up with slumped shoulders, my eyes half wide with pure exhaustion. 

I really couldn't sleep at all last night. I could only think about yesterday's events. _"I know what you're trying to do...You're trying to resist me, but just know...that won't last for long...And...I'll make sure of it."_

I wonder what I did to get myself into this situation. What did I do that tempted him so badly? Did I ever provoke him? _What did I do...?_

I let out a deep breath before doing my daily routine. I can't do anything now. He's my boss - I now work under his commands. _No matter how much I fucking hate it._

With my regular uniform clothes on, I walk out of the door. Then, I go to the marketing department. Once I walked through the entrance door, Mina came up to me and told me that Joonmyeon needs me. I thank my friend with a smile and a nod, and make my way to my former boss' office. 

When I closed the door behind me, Joonmyeon looked at me with curved lips. "Good morning, Jieun," he greeted. 

I bow slightly. "Good morning right back to you. Did you need anything?" I ask kindly. 

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your promotion. I'm sure you'll be an amazing assistant for CEO Oh."

_I guess being Sehun's assistant is good for one thing: Praise._ I nod, smiling. "I'll do my best to not drag anyone down."

"You've never disappointed me, Jieun. You don't have to worry about that."

I smile wider at the compliment. Joonmyeon was one of the best bosses I've ever had. He was always there for me in my time of need, whether it's work-related or not. I couldn't ask for a better friend.

Suddenly, I heard the door open behind me. 

Both Joonmyeon and I looked over to see Sehun come in with a stern expression. I furrow my brow. _Why the hell is he here?_

Joonmyeon's once faint smile disappeared completely. I almost shook my head in shame. _It seems as though the reason people treat Sehun like royalty is because they're intimidated by him._

"Good morning, CEO Oh," Joonmyeon greeted.

Sehun nodded stiffly. "Morning." Then, he glanced at me. I stiffened. "You mind if I have a talk with Ms. Lee for a moment, Mr. Kim?"

When he grabbed my hand, I stayed still in my place. _No. I don't want to be alone with you._ "I'm talking to Joonmyeon," I stated. His dark eyes stared into mine. 

"Our conversation is over, actually," Joonmyeon quickly cut in.

_What?!_ I swiftly turned my head to him. _Is he trying to kill me?!_ Without any more words, Sehun took my hand again and dragged me to his office. It was awkward in the elevator ride up to his floor, and I really tried my best to ignore that nagging feeling. _Keep calm. Don't let your guard down._

Once we arrived at his office and shut the door, he slammed me against it. I winced at the pain shooting in my back. "Se-Sehun...that h-hurts," I breathed out, grimacing. 

He leaned his body on mine. I heat up, my heart racing, my blood flowing. His mouth was right next to my ear as he hissed, "How dare you disrespect your boss. Haven't you learned what your consequence will be when that happens? Are you trying to tempt me...?"

My chest heaved up and down on his body. I closed my eyes to try to resist. _He's so close...too close..._ "Are you kidding me...?" I whisper. "Don't think I'll go down so easily like the rest of the women you've screwed."

He growled. "You know just what to say to piss me off, don't you?" He grabbed my hands and slams them above my head, restricting me, trapping me. His eyes are the last things I see when he leans down, ready to kiss me. I freeze, and try to lean as far away as possible so we don't kiss. Just when our lips were about to connect, though, the telephone rings. 

Sehun scoffs, and releases me. I feel like I can finally breathe, and I lean against the door. _We almost kissed me for the third time...I don't think I can handle this any longer..._

He goes over to the phone, picks it up, and brings it to his ear. "Hello?" he asks flatly, his eyes dark with lust and want. I try to avoid his gaze as I know he's staring at me. 

"Now, you say?...Yes, I'm free. I'll be there in a few minutes...Okay, bye." He hung up. He turns to me. I stay silent. "I need to go to a meeting. I don't know when I'll be back. But, when I do return, I expect to see all of your belongings in your new office."

I nod briskly. "I'll do just that, sir."

He smirks, stepping closer to me. "If only you were that complying to when it comes to _us_." I knew just what he meant when he said 'us.'

Without any words, I shake my head. 

He sighs. "No time to waste. Bye, now." He walks past me, and out of his office.

* * *

After a couple of hours, I finished moving all of my things to my new office. 

It was just in time, too, because that's when Sehun came back from his meeting. 

When he saw my new office, he seemed impressed. "Good," he started, nodding in approval. "I wasn't exactly expecting you to move into your new office this fast."

I smile at the praise. _Well...When it comes to actual business matters, he's not so bad._

However, he had to ruin it by smirking at me. My smile disappeared. "Say...I suppose you're not...messing around with others, hm?"

_Huh? Is he afraid that I have a boyfriend and that he's doing all of this with someone who's taken?_ I want to laugh. "What makes you say that?" I urge, crossing my arms. 

"Well...it seems like you and your former boss are really close. Anyone would think you two are something more," he proclaimed. He looks almost annoyed. 

_So...he thinks that Joonmyeon and I are "messing around", as he puts it? How dare he thinks I've done such a thing._ "Oh, no. We're just close friends. I mean...we've known each other since high school." I try to laugh it off, but it's so shocking that he thinks that.

He narrows his eyes, as if he doesn't believe me. He reaches over to close the door, and now I know to brace myself. "Flirting with someone on office hours is unacceptable," he says, his face demanding almost.

Now, I actually laugh. This time, at his nonsense. " _Flirting?_ Is that what you see it as? You must not have any friends." I widen my eyes at my rude response. _Oops!_

When his eyes turn darker, I know I've made a mistake. _He's definitely going to fire me now! Good job, Jieun! You just screwed yourself!_

Then, he begins to laugh. I hold my breath. "You know...I love how you're not scared to say anything, considering the fact that I'm your boss. Or, perhaps...you're not scared, but rather...impulsive." Suddenly, he slams me against my desk. I wince. "I'll fix that attitude..." Just when he was about to lean in, I put my hands on his chest, stopping him. 

"No!" I exclaim. He looks at me, his eyes wide. I clear my throat, glancing away. "I mean...Sir, I don't want this. I mean, I barely know you...aside from you being my boss," I cut in.

With that put out there, he stayed silent. "I see." He moved away slowly. I could finally breathe. "Let us get to know each other then."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Let me take you to dinner tomorrow evening," he suggested, crossing his arms. 

Now I'm even more confused. _What is he trying to pull?_ "Dinner?"

He nodded. "Yes. I'll pick you up tomorrow, and we can go out to eat."

This is...sudden. By "getting to know each other", I didn't expect us to have dinner like we're pals. 

But hell, it's food, and I can't really back down that. "Yeah, okay. That'll work."

He nods again, and turns towards the door. With his hand on the doorknob, he looks over his shoulder. "Good night, Jieun."

I bow slightly. "Good night, sir."

He smiles small before walking out of my office. 

When he left, I lean against my desk, wiping away imaginary sweat from my brow. 

_Dinner with Oh Sehun...What could possibly go wrong with that...?_


	4. Stubborn

The next morning, instead of waking up from the sound of my ringing alarm, I awoke from the banging on my door.

I groan and sit up. _Who the hell could that be so early in the morning?_ "Ugh," I grunt out, running a hand through my tangled hair. _That better not be some mailman..._ I flop off of my bed and head over to my front door. I open it, saying, "What?" However, after uttering that rather rude greeting, I find that the person behind the door is not some mailman.

Instead...it's Sehun. 

I widen my eyes, stepping back. _Why is he here so unexpectedly?! He could've called - or something!_ "Why are you here...?" I mumble. I notice his attire, and I find myself getting even more flustered. Although he's a conceited player, I can't ignore the fact he's actually quite attractive to the eyes. _No wonder girls fall for him so easily..._

Then, I notice him ogle me up and down, a smirk growing on his plump lips. I know it's normal for him to do so, but this time...I'm barely covered up. Usually, I wear a t-shirt over my underwear to bed every night because I hate heavy clothing while sleeping. So, this is even more embarrassing. 

I take a step back, my throat running dry. "I'm sorry...I didn't want you to see m-me like this...Y-you should've called or - "

However, he cuts me off when he reaches over, and wraps an arm around my waist. He brings me to his chest, and my breath gets heavy. This is a very dangerous position to be in - I have to get out of it as quickly as I can. 

"Why are you sorry?" he whispers, his voice dark. My heart pounds against my ribcage. I feel faint at how close we are. 

I notice his eyes trail down to my lips, and I immediately know what he's about to do. I place my hands on his hard chest as I try to prevent him from doing anything. "No, don't - " But, he's much stronger than me - it's useless. 

He leans in and silences me again, but this time, by taking my lips. My body freezes. I'm unable to do anything. That familiar heat leaves me breathless, yet I know I have to resist it - resist him. He's trouble, I know he is. But, why do I still fall? Why do I still give in? _Why am I so dumb...?_

He bites my lip sensually and I take in a sharp breath. His grip on me tightens, never planning on letting me go. I feel his warm breath on my face and I begin to close my eyes. _Slowly...resisting..._ He uses my vulnerable state to his advantage. He invades my mouth with his hot tongue. 

And, just like that, I give in. His tongue battles with mine, and I moan out. _Fu-fuck...not again..._

"Moan for me again...," he growls out and goes down to my neck. My hands go up to his neck, and I start to gip at his dark hair. His tongue travels down my neck and I squirm. He knows exactly what to do to make me give in. Yet, there's that nagging voice in the back of my head that tries to slap me back into reality. _Listen to it, Jieun! Listen to it!_

My thoughts trail off when he bites a sensitive part of my throat, and I gasp out. I'm shuddering against his frame - he's controlling me at this point. 

"C'mon...tell me you want it... _beg_ me...," he urges, his hands traveling to my exposed thighs. His mouth presses against my throat as he seethes, "...beg me and I'll give it to you...I'll do whatever you want me to do..." _His words...fuck..._

"Ah, God...," I whisper out. He starts trailing kisses down my neck and heat rises by the seconds. _I have to stop this...it feels so good but I can't...I can't go down so easily..._

So, finally, I lean away, placing my hands on his chest again. I shove him away as strong as I can muster, albeit my whole body is weak and wobbly. _This feeling...it's all because of him..._

Our eyes connect, and I see just how intoxicated he is with pure lust. We're panting, our breaths heavy and vast. We know what we want, but I have to be the one to stop it. _Before I do something I regret._

"I...," I pause to swallow. "I already told you...but you still don't listen..."

He smirks to himself. "Are you just going to ignore how much you want this - want me? How long are you going to keep that up, hm?" he inquires, crossing his arms over his broad chest. 

I gulp. He's right - I am ignoring it. But, it's for a good cause. I don't want to fall deeper, and then I get hurt. I can't have that happen when I know I can prevent it. 

So, I ignore his words and shake my head. "I have to go wash up. You can see yourself out the door if you want." With that, I turn and go to my bathroom. When I close the door, I collapse against it. _I can actually breathe normally now...Ah, fuck._

In the reflection on the mirror, I could see the obvious cherry hue painted on my cheeks. I palm them, my heart racing. "No..." Then, I see my swollen and crimson lips. I raise my eyebrow. "Oh, no..." I'm more frustrated than worried, though. Frustrated with _myself_. I give in so easily. _I fucking hate this..._

I sigh before jumping into the shower. I made sure to scrub wherever Sehun touched me: my waist, my arms, my neck, my face, my legs - everywhere, basically. I scrubbed the spots so hard that it quickly turned bright red. Once I got out of the shower, I brushed my teeth so fast and hard that my gums began to bleed. When I finished cleaning up, I felt satisfied and clean.

However, once I walked out of my small bathroom, I wasn't expecting to see Sehun still in my house. He's standing by the door stiffly. I narrow my eyes. "I thought you left," I start, my blood flowing already.

He smirked playfully. "You said I can leave if I want to. I don't want to." He winks and I frown. 

_This bastard..._ "Well, you really can leave this time. I have to get ready for work, sir," I say as nicely as I could muster.

His face turns stern immediately. I brace myself. "Believe it or not...I didn't come here for no reason." I stayed silent so he could continue. "I actually wanted to treat you to breakfast."

I widen my eyes. _Is this some trick?_ It's weird to see him offer such a kind thing like going out to eat breakfast. _But he did invite me to eat dinner with him..._ I let out a breath. I have to decline. I don't think I can handle another second being in his presence.

So, I shake my head. "That's really kind of you, sir, but...I'd rather not...I'm sorry."

He chuckles, taking my hand. I raise an eyebrow. "You know you want to. You're just afraid I'll do something again." My face heated, my heart racing. "It's my treat. Let's go."

Then, he dragged me out of the apartment.

* * *

We drive to a cozy cafe that's just down the street from the department. 

I felt awkward and mildly uncomfortable. _If I'm like this...how will I be tonight...?_ I don't even want to think about tonight. It makes me nauseous already. 

I ordered an iced coffee for my drink as I was quietly sipping at it. I can just _feel_ Sehun's eyes on me from across the table. I was getting kind of tired of it. So, I ask, "Is there something on your mind?"

Once he smirked, I immediately knew I shouldn't have asked that question. _I already know what's on his mind._ "I was just thinking about what we're going to do tonight."

I pursed my lips together. His voice is so provocative. "I thought we're only having dinner," I proclaim. He better not have any more thoughts than that.

He smirks wider, leaning against the table. "That's only part of it...," his voice is so deep and husky now. _I have to get out of here._

I was ready to move, but he quickly gripped my chin, forcing me to stay. Our eyes lock and I know that if he does anything, I'll fall again. _I have to do something - quick!_ Without thinking, I raise my leg and swing it against Sehun's shin under the table. He releases me and winces from the pain I put on him. 

Shocked, I remain there. _I actually...kicked him...Oh God._ My heart races with adrenaline. I have to go - now. If I stay, who knows what'll happen?

Before he has the time to say anything, I quickly stand up from my seat and rush towards the door. However, I can hear him trailing right behind me. 

"Jieun! Jieun, where do you think you're going?!" he shouts to me. 

I'm already breathless and I haven't done anything. _I'm so fired! I'm_ so _fired!_ I shake my head. Without any words, I run away. Away from here. _Away from him._

* * *

And, so, throughout the whole day, I avoided Sehun like the plague. 

Whenever he would call me into his office to have a "talk", I would lie and say that I have errands to run. I did all of this because I know that once we talk, he'll definitely fire me. I've already prepped myself up for that dreadful moment. It's one thing getting fired and not knowing that you will than getting fired and _knowing_ you are. 

If only I didn't act impulsively and do all the things no one could dream of doing to their boss. _Ah, fuck. And we still have to go out to dinner tonight. I just want this day to be over already..._

Currently, I'm walking around the department rather aimlessly. I have nothing to do. All I could think about is getting sent home for being rude and disrespectful. It's only a matter of time. 

However, that was quickly turned around when I felt my hand being taken. By whom - I don't know. I exclaim, "Hey! What the hell - " But, I was silenced immediately when I found myself in a dark, ominous room. 

_Wh-what...is going on...?_ I gulp, closing my eyes. Then, I could hear the door lock beside me. "Wh-who are you...?" I whisper, my chest tightening. 

Suddenly, I feel my body getting slammed against the door. I suck in a breath. "You're avoiding me...aren't you, Jieun?"

 _That voice...!_ There's no mistaking it - it's Sehun's. But...why? Why is he doing this...? Why hasn't he fired me yet...? I could only think to myself, and because of that, Sehun got mad that I wasn't saying anything. 

"Say something," he growled into my ear. 

My mouth was sealed, though. What can I say in a situation like this? There's nothing I can do. He has me trapped. _Right under his control._

"Fine," he mutters, his breath hitting my skin. "You wanna stay quiet?"

With nothing else said, he grabs my face and attacks my lips with his. I widen my eyes at the sudden action. I try to shove him away, but he stays still in his spot. 

The air is running thin. That heat rises deep within my chest. And, when he leans his body on me, I know I'm on the edge. _On the verge of falling._

That voice is telling me that he only wants me for selfish reasons. He doesn't have feelings for me at all. I can bet that he barely likes me as a person. I'm probably one of the stubborn ones. He's trying his best to get me and mark me done, then go to another. 

When he releases my lips to go down to my neck, I whisper, "Please, don't...Stop..." That's when I feel his teeth lightly bite my skin. I squeeze my eyes tightly. 

"You tell me to stop, but..." His hands wander around my body, paralyzing me. "...I can tell you want it...you want me...you try to fight it back, right...?" His tongue touches my throat. I lose my breath. "Because you know I'm bad for you..." He chuckles. "Is that it...? Just say it...and I'll see what I can do...to change your mind..." _Fuck! He needs to shut up! His words are too much..._

However, the last straw was when I felt his fingertips on my shirt, ready to button it down. That voice quickly told me to do something before it gets too far. So, I muster up all of my strength to push him away. When he finally got off of me, I raise my hand and swing it across his face. 

It's silent. 

His eyes are wide with shock. He lightly palms his cheek with his hand. "Ji-Jieun..."

My eyes burned with fresh tears. _Oh, God, don't cry..._ I clench my teeth together, trying to get rid of that familiar urge to cry. "You...you're so..." I take in a deep breath. "You're so stubborn!" I shout. He jumps back. "It's like my words are white to you! You don't listen! When I say stop, I fucking mean it, okay?!" I'm panting. "Can you get through your thick brain?!"

 _I...I told him off..._ I actually did it. Every word that I said, though, was true. _I'm going to be one to smack him back into reality..._ I glance at him. _Literally..._

Instead of shouting back or doing anything else that I thought he would do, he chuckles. I gulp, stepping back. I have to be ready with whatever he's going to throw on me. " _I'm_ the stubborn one?" he starts, raising his brow. "No woman has challenged me like you have...I know that you want it, yet...you lie to yourself and push me away." He chuckles some more. My face heats. "It's really interesting, frankly."

I clench my fists and bite my lip. "Wh-what...are you trying to say...?"

He steps closer. "Whatever you're planning to do won't work, Jieun," he says, his voice full of lust and want. "I will have you." My eyes widen. _Have...me?_ " _This_ is a warning."

Then, without any more comments exchanged, he walks out of the dark room, leaving me feeling barren and confused. 

* * *

After work was over for the day, I went straight home to prep myself for the dinner that awaited me. 

I can't believe that after everything that's happened...we're still having this damn dinner. All I worried about is what he's going to do to me. 

I fitted into my outfit, which was a black miniskirt and a white t-shirt with a blouse over it. I straightened my hair down my back. 

A few moments later, I heard a knock on my door. I take in a few deep breaths to prep myself. _Act calm. This is just a dinner...well, at least_ I _think so..._

I head over to my door, and open it. It reveals Sehun in a white collared shirt and tight black jeans. I notice that his hands are behind his back, and I get confused. 

"Good evening, Jieun," he greets, smiling small. 

I bow my head slightly. "You too. You look nice." I smile.

He seems surprised that I complimented him. But, it quickly fades when he smirks. "You'll see me like this everyday if you would stop lying to yourself."

My heart pounds and my face heatens. I shake it off. "I'll do us both a favor and ignore that," I retort. 

He chuckles a bit. Finally, he reveals what's behind him, which is a bouquet of yellow carnations. I narrow my brow. _A nice gesture?_

He gestures them to me. "I had these flowers just laying around in a vase in my apartment and..." I take them. "...and I thought of you. So, there." He smiles at me. 

I lean into them and take a small whiff. _Ah, what the hell...Why is he being kind...?_ "Thank you, Sehun. They're...really beautiful." I set them on my couch beside me. I have to make sure to buy a vase when I get back home. _If I ever do get back, though..._

"Are you ready?" he asks. 

I nod. "Yep."

The two of us walk outside to his sleek and brilliant car. When I pile inside of it, it still has that new car smell. 

Ten minutes into the drive, I ask, "So...you have another house?"

I watch him nod. "Yeah. I use the apartment sometimes because it's closer to the department. My house is a bit farther away. Probably isn't the best idea but," he shrugs, "it saves gas."

"Understandable," I agree. 

Finally, we arrive at the restaurant. I'm in awe at how expensive it looks. _Can he afford a place like this?!_ I could only go here if I won the lottery! Never with my own paycheck. 

Suddenly, I feel Sehun's arm wrap around my waist. I look up to see him smirking down at me. "Are you going to stand outside all night?"

I smile sheepishly. "Ah, sorry..."

Once we went through the entrance doors, the host greeted us. "Good evening. Do you have a reservation?"

I gaped. _It's one of those fancy restaurants that you can only eat at if you have a reservation! I thought this stuff only happens in the movies..._

Sehun nods. "We're under 'Oh'."

The host checks his clipboard. His eyes light up in recognition at seeing Sehun's last name on it. He smiles at us, and gestures us to follow him. 

He leads us outside on the balcony where the city lights shined in the dark horizon. My mouth gapes even more. _Is he serious?!_

The two of us sit at a table, across from each other. The host hands us the menus individually. "Please, enjoy." And, he leaves with a smile. 

I take the menu and scope through it. My eyes widen at the prices for each dish. _Over one hundred dollars for some pasta I can make at home?! What the hell is this place?!_

Sehun seemed to have read my mind, and assured, "Don't worry about the prices, Jieun. It's my treat, remember?"

I grimace. "Yeah, but...wow, this shit is high. Are you sure you don't want me to pay you back or - "

"No," he cuts in, silencing me. "Don't make me upset."

I slump over, defeated. _How can he turn from ruthless and stubborn to a total gentleman in a few hours?_

Then, he reached over and takes my hand. I look at him through my eyelashes. He smiles at me, and my body warms. 

"Let us enjoy this, Jieun."

After a few moments, I smile with him, "Okay...Sehun."


	5. Proposal

Once the dinner was over, it seemed like Sehun and I got closer. I don't know how it got like that, but we are on good terms. Maybe not exactly like "friends", but close, in a way. 

However, that didn't stop him from doing what he wants at any time to me. It would start slow, and then quickly turn into a big explosion. Of course, knowing me, I give in every time. Just his touch drives me crazy. I hate the fact that he makes me feel like this. I try to deny every accusation that he throws at me, but we both know I'm lying. 

It has been one full week since Sehun became my boss. Frankly, time is going by slow, but everything between us is going by extremely fast. Joonmyeon is happy that we get along well. Too bad he doesn't know what happens behind closed doors. 

Anyway, today is Friday. It's midnight, and every employee in the department has gone home except for me, and Sehun. I usually go home when he does, or when he tells me I'm done for the day. I don't mind the long hours, though. 

I yawn and lean back into my desk chair. I don't know how much longer I'll stay here, so I should go and make some coffee for both of us. 

I stand up from the chair and head out of my office. There's a coffee machine in the hallway of each floor. So, after I make two cups of sweet coffee, I head to the elevator and to my boss's office. When I stand in front of his door, I knock with my elbow since my hands are full. 

"Come in," his rather quiet and obviously tired voice calls. I peer open the door to see him at his desk, typing away at his expensive desktop. He sees me and smiles a bit. "Was there something you need?"

Shaking my head, I lift up the Styrofoam cups and reply, "Nope. I made coffee for you, sir."

He seems appreciative and nods. "Thank you. I needed that."

I walk over to his desk and place one cup on the surface, and keep the other for myself. I sit in the chair in front of him. I sip quietly. "How are you?" I ask kindly. 

He doesn't give me a glance as his full attention is on his computer screen. "I should ask you that, Jieun," he begins. I raise an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "You can go home if you want. You don't have to stay here all night because I am." He reaches over to his cup and takes a sip. 

I furrow my brow. "I wouldn't want to leave you alone." I realize what I said and my face heats. _Oh geez, that was kinda weird..._

He seems shocked at my response. Then, he chuckles to himself. "What's with you all of a sudden? Making coffee, checking on me, hitting on me..." My heart pounds. _Hitting on him?!_ _What?!_

"I just can't be thoughtful?" I retort. 

He chuckles some more. "Forgive me, then." He stops for a moment and I wonder what he's going to do. Then, he looks at me again, a smirk growing on his face. "Can you be even more thoughtful by coming over here and giving me a little distraction?"

My mouth goes dry at his question. No, not question - command. I just know if I do as I'm told, something will happen. I want to say no and walk away, but...the urge - the _desire,_ rather - is controlling me. He knows just what to do to make me submit. _No...don't, Jieun....go away, before anything happens..._

But, just like every other time, I ignore it. I stand from the chair, his eyes watching me. I know that he already knew I would resist. _It's happened multiple times before._

When I stand in front of him, he turns to me and spreads his legs out. _Wh-what...?_ My thoughts trail off when he grabs my hand and pulls me down to his lap. My breath goes tight, my chest numb. To prevent me from moving, he puts his hands on my thighs. Fire burns my skin from just that gentle touch. 

"You know...," he breathes out, leaning into my face. I gulp as my body gets hot already. "...I've been typing away at this computer for the past three hours..." He leans in closer, his lips softly brushing mine. I close my eyes as the desire burns hotter - heavier. "Mind being my stress reliever...?"

_Ah, fuck..._ His hands grip my thighs and I shiver. "G-God...," I whisper. My heart races, my breath quickens. 

He chuckles deeply, bringing his fingertips to my chin. I open my eyes slowly. His orbs are drowning with lust. But, I know that I can't get surprised - mine are doing the exact same. _He has me now..._ I'm nothing but a doll, and he's my puppeteer.

My hands slide up his waist, and I lightly tug at his blazer. His eyebrows raise, his lips quirking higher. "Although actions speak louder than words...," he goes to my ear, his mouth right on my earlobe, "...I want to hear you tell me what you want..." I whimper against his skin. He lets out a heavy breath. "...I don't understand until you open those pretty lips..." He leans away, and his eyes immediately avert to my lips. "...and tell me..."

With that, he presses his lips on mine, finally satisfying that throbbing feeling. His hands roam up to my hair, lightly tugging at it. I go deeper into the kiss, leaning my body on his. 

His tongue darts into my mouth. Instinctively, I begin to suck on it. He gasps in my mouth, surprised. He tugs at my hair which makes me lean back. Our eyes are half-lidded, desire running free in the hot air. He chuckles at me and smirks. Licking his lips, he says, "Fuck, Jieun...Never knew you'd have that in you..."

"S-Sehun...," I moan out quietly. I wrap my hands around his neck as I try to bring him in again, but his grip tightens around my hair. "Fu-fuck...Sehun, stop..." _He's playing with me...He's fucking playing with me..._

However, all of that goes to ruins once I feel something against my stomach. 

I quickly shove him away, and he releases my hair. _Oh, God...that better not be..._ My eyes are wide. I step away, as I continue to pant. "Ah...I'm so-sorry...," I swallow, "I didn't mean for it to get that far - "

But, I'm silenced when his eyes lock with mine. His are lethal and dangerous, and piercing right through my body. I freeze. "Jieun...," he scoffs, "you know damn well not to...," he grabs my hand, pulling me in swiftly, "...tease me." He pulls me down to his lap again and straddles me. 

He moves his mouth to my ear, his hot breath slapping my clammy skin. Then, he begins to grind on me. I gasp. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ He notices my reaction and laughs in my ear. "You feel that, Jieun...?" he purrs, holding my waist. "You did that to me, you know..." His grinding hits the spot where I burn the most. _Ah, God...this is too good..._ His tongue touches my throat. "How could I stop so suddenly when this happened...?"

It's so enticing - exhilarating. I can't get enough. It's like he's my drug. Even when that nagging voice is telling me to stop, I absolutely _won't._ I rest my hands on his shoulders and match his hip movements with my own. "Sehun...you fucking..." I trail off as I throb more and more. _I can't even speak..._

He hums. "I told you that your little act won't last...," he reminds. "Look at you..." He grabs my hair again, making me lean back. Our eyes lock. He dips his face to my neck, and starts to suck at my sensitive spot. I moan, throwing my head back. His grinding doesn't stop. If anything, it got rougher and harder. "I've got you, Jieun...," he continues and licks the spot that I know will be a hickey to cover up tomorrow morning. "There's no going back..."

_No going back...?_ Maybe he's right, though. I really can't deny that I feel really, _seriously_ good. 

I feel his hands let go of my hair, and rather, go to my chest. Electricity sparks into my body as I watch him unbutton my shirt. I don't do anything, unlike the last time he did this. And, once the shirt is on the floor, forgotten, I reached behind myself and unclasp my bra. It falls to the floor, leaving my upper body totally exposed and in his control. 

He stares at my body before looking at me. His eyes are dark and sparkly. I let out a deep, nervous breath. "Jieun...are you sure?" he asks, his hands touching my naked skin. 

I swallow. "Y-yes...," I release, my voice shaky and weak. _He's asking for consent out of one of the many...Stop acting like you care and fucking do it._

He chortles. "Fuck...You're so beautiful." He cups my left breast and leans into the right one. sucking it. The sensation fulfills me with something I've never experienced before. 

I moan out his name. He laps my nipple, before lightly pressing his teeth down on it. I gasp, my breath hitching. "Se-Sehun...fu-fuck...!" I could feel my stomach churn in a way I only know. "I-I'm gonna..." Then, I freeze as the feelings explode and burst out. "Fuck!" I exclaim. He rides out my orgasm by grinding faster against me. 

His tongue trails up to my neck. I pant as my muscles weak. _I actually...came just...from dry-humping...I can't believe it..._ His lips trail kisses all the way to my jaw. Then, he stops to growl, "That was so fucking hot, Jieun...You don't understand how _painfully_..." He bites my skin. I gasp. "... _hard_ I am right now."

I shudder, and then my whole body begins to shake. The pleasure flowed all out at one time. _How mind-blowing..._

However, when everything settled, I knew that it was only a thrill. What I just did is something I was never planning on doing, _ever_ , with him. I know that if I stay any longer, we're going to end up doing just what he's wanted since the beginning. _I can't have that._ I have more pride than this. I have to stop it - now. 

So, I stand up from his lap, and quickly gather my bra and shirt. Sehun sits confused behind me. "Jieun...?"

I put on my clothes as fast as I can, even with having a wobbly figure and blurred vision. "S-sir...," I take in a breath, "...I'm sorry." That's all I could say. 

Then, I rush out of the office. I don't stop at all, even when I could hear him call out for me. 

_What have I done...?_

* * *

_"Lee Jieun. Please report to CEO Oh Sehun's office. I repeat, Lee Jieun, report to CEO Oh Sehun's office._ Now _."_

I freeze at the sound of my name echoing through the department from the intercom on the ceiling. Sehun's harsh and venomous voice was surely not hidden at that moment as he practically spat those words out like they were poison. The employees around me gave me looks of confusion and surprise. My face heatens.But, I knew I had to comply. So, I make my way to the one who has called for me. 

Ever since what has happened on Friday, I avoided Sehun like he was some stranger. I didn't have the courage to see him, face to face. I'm ashamed of myself, though. I shouldn't pull him into my mental struggles. _But...he is the one who started them._

After I got off the elevator and stood in front of his door, I had to prep myself, like always. _Alright. He's most likely going to talk about Friday. If he does...just act like you don't know what he's talking about._ It's a bit stupid and not a way to handle things, but...that's all I've got. 

I knocked a few times on his office door until I heard consent to come in. I open the door to reveal him leaning on the front of his desk. His eyes are dark and intense. _He's already pissed - that's great._

I close the door behind myself before standing stiffly a few feet away from him. "You needed me...sir?" _Oh God, please don't bring up Friday...please don't._

He rests his hands on the edge of his desk. "Yes," he sighed out. I brace myself. "I'll be..." I clench fists in anxiety. _Just go ahead and let it out!_ "...going out of town tonight."

I widen my eyes a bit in surprise. _Well...I shouldn't be surprised - I should be relieved that he's not bringing it up._ I let out a quiet sigh. 

"I'll be back Tuesday night. Although I'll only be gone a day, I still want you to stay here and look over my office, and to see if I have any meetings or paperwork to do. Make sure to tell me once I get back," he instructed, his voice blank and almost...emotionless. 

_I really want to know what he's thinking..._ "I will do just that, sir," I assure with a small smile. _Alright, time to get out of here before anything happens._

However, just when I was ready to turn to get out the door, he calls out, "I"m not done yet."

I squeeze my eyes together tightly. _Oh fuck..._ I turn back around. "Yes?" I ask, my voice a whisper. 

He seems even more frustrated than previously. I swallow my rather dry throat. "I'm aware of this...game you're trying to play, Jieun," he starts, his brow furrowing. I tense, my muscles completely still. "Is this what you usually do? Tempt someone and leave without a fucking word?" he seethes, his voice now filled with anger. My heart races. "Because go ahead and tell me now before I really lose it."

I can understand why he's mad. But, for him to accuse me of being something that I'm not is now pissing me off. I narrow my eyes at him. "You do realize that almost everything we've done together...are some of my firsts," I cut in. His eyes widen at my words. I let out a harsh breath before continuing, "I've never been as intimate with someone as I have with you...So don't fucking come at me, hoping for a good time, okay?" My eyes are burning, but I know I have to keep it back. _I can't have him see me cry._ I sniffle a bit. "You know what...just go...," I breathe, "...before you really hurt me." I can't stand having my heart broken by him. I need to do everything in my power to prevent that. I lower my head. _I'm such a mess..._

However, when I look up, I find myself against the door with his body on mine. I stiffen as his eyes stare into mine. His lips quirk a little, and my body burns. "How can I just let you go so easily, Jieun...?" He leans in, our faces barely brushing. "At this point...I don't think I can ever leave...because I know what I want now." _What is he saying...?_

With that said, he leans in and captures my lips. His lips didn't match my movement at all. Instead, he was hungry and I know that a simple kiss won't satisfy him. 

He releases my lips, and we're both breathing heavily. I close my eyes as I try to fight back that familiar heat. _I can't...not now..._ "Can't you see...how much I want you, Jieun...?" he purrs, his chest heaving up and down on my body. 

I shake my head. _No...no, he doesn't care...he doesn't care about me...he never has...he'll never have feelings for me...this is all a trick._ "No...," I began. He stays silent. "Sehun, you...," I swallow, "you don't want me. You only want to screw me and dump me...right? I don't want this - I've never wanted this. I want someone who loves me, and cares about me, and would do anything to not hurt me and make me happy..." He furrows his brow. "Don't you see, Sehun?" I stare into his eyes. "I want _love_ ," I finally admit. Whatever we have going on won't work. It'll never work. After he's done with me, he'll just leave and forget about me. _I can't handle this anymore._

He stares at me for a few moments. Then, he backs away. I give him a confused look. Suddenly, he laughs. I narrow my eyes at him. _Why is he...laughing?_

"Jieun...are you serious?" he blurts. My face heats. "I really don't see where you're getting at..." He laughs some more. "Love? _Love_? What have we been doing for the past couple of weeks, huh? Can't _you_ see?" He smirks. "I could give you anything you want, Jieun."

I cross my arms. "What are you trying to say, Sehun?" He's going to make me angrier than I already am. 

He lets out a breath. "I could give you all the pleasure you want. Whatever you say...I'll do," he says, his voice husky. It sends shivers down my spine. "You know I would do anything to see you squirm under me and moan my name like your life depends on it..." My stomach begins to churn. _This guy...what is he...?_ "And Friday...was so intoxicating - amazing. The way you acted, the way you took control of what I did to you..." He chuckles. "I can't tell you how fucking sexy that was."

_Oh fuck..._ I really need to leave. If he doesn't want to get to the chase, I will. 

"I know you have it in you," he continues, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know what you want, and I'll provide it."

I shake my head. "Sehun, you - "

"We can stay just like this," he interrupts. I silence, my eyes locking with his. "No strings attached. Just us."

* * *

That night, as I was laying in my bed, staring at my ceiling. Instead of going to sleep, I could only think about everything that has happened with Sehun in his office earlier. 

_"Like I said...I'll be out of town until Tuesday. Once I get home, I want you to tell me if you want to continue this or not...If you don't, I'll get out of your life - for good. We'll only remain platonic work partners. Nothing more, nothing less."_

I squeeze my eyes shut. What kind of man is he? Why is he trying so hard to get what's so far away from his grasp? _He really is stubborn. I wonder what he was like when he was a little kid..._

_"I'm sure you'll be disappointed when you get back. My answer is going be a no."_

I groan, and cover my face with my pillow. _Argh! I know I won't get any sleep tonight..._

_"We'll see Tuesday night, then."_

Not being able to take anymore, I sit up from my bed and grunt. I really need a distraction. I can't have my head on this all the time. 

So, I reached over to my phone, and decide to call up my great friend. 

Which is Nana.

She answered after a few monotonous rings. "Hello?" she asked into the receiver with a rather groggy voice.

_Oh! She actually answered!_ I grin. "Hey, Nana! How're you?"

"Jin...what the fuck? It's like two in the morning! Why are you calling me?" she hisses. 

_I forgot how much she hates being woken up..._ I cringe. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Liar - you know damn well I was sleeping," she yawns. "Just...tell me what's wrong before I hang up."

_Okay...here goes nothing._ "I want us to go somewhere together."

"Hm? Where do you want to go? I'm kind of broke right now for a vacation..." She laughs sheepishly. 

I chuckle at her antics. "No, nothing to that extent. Let's go to a club."

"What?" she questions. I usually hate going to clubs as I always either get super annoyed or really drunk. I tend to stay away from them. "It's kinda late - do you know what you're saying?"

I chortle. "Just...please, Nana? I want to have some fun."

She sighs. After a few moments, she was silent and I was afraid she went to sleep. But, then, she says, "Okay, fine. Where do you want to go? I'm free anytime."

"I want to go Tuesday night."

* * *

_**a/n:**_ the chapters are getting longer as the plot continues to thicken! comment and tell me what you think will happen in the next chapter! see you all soon <3


	6. Distraction

"More! More! Give me more, please!" I squeal out as I wave my empty glass around in the air. 

The bartender glances at me and gives me a wry smile. "Well, aren't we hyper this evening?" he purrs out. 

I smile suggestively at him. I lean my body against the bar counter as I try to get as close as possible to him. I bite my lip, saying, "Well, aren't we super fucking _sexy_ this evening?" 

The bartender chuckles deeply. He attempts to lean into me, but Nana gets in the way. I frown at her, my lips pouting. "Nana...," I whine. "What are you doing?"

She narrows her eyes at me. "I could ask you the same thing, Jin." Then, she looks over her shoulder to the bartender. Giving him a glare, she seethes, "And she's not hyper - she's drunk. So stop giving her alcohol before she ends up throwing up on you instead of sucking your dick, alright?

"Nana!" I shout, stunned by her words. 

The bartender whose name - and face - I can't remember gives her a shocked expression. I grab Nana's hand and drag her away from the counter before she fires anything else. 

When we're secluded, I glare at her. "What was that even for?" My vision is so blurred - I can't tell if she's disappointed or not. 

"Jin, you were literally flirting with some dude you don't even know!" she exclaims, throwing her hands in the air. "And he wasn't even cute too..."

"Well, I couldn't see him anyways," I cut in, huffing. 

Nana groans, and slaps my shoulder. I stagger back a few steps. "Jin, you're fucking out of it...I think we should go home."

I gasp, my eyes widening. "What?! No!"

"You have work tomorrow! It's not like it's Friday night - it's Tuesday," she counters, crossing her arms. "Your boss is going to be pissed if you go into work like a damn zombie."

My mouth goes sour at the word "boss." I roll my eyes to the side. "I don't care what my boss thinks of me..." Because I really don't. _What's he going to do - fire me?_ I scoff. 

However, Nana is confused by my response. "You hate your boss that much?" I shrug. She chortles. "Wow - didn't know about that." _You don't know about a lot of things, Nana..._

Once I felt my head give a strong pound, I knew that Nana was right. I should really get home before I get drunker than I already am. So, I say, "After I use the bathroom, we can go home, okay?"

She sighs in relief. "Thank God! But, hurry up."

I stick out my tongue at her playfully. Then, I walk away from her and down the building to where the restrooms are. Once I arrived inside, I immediately went to the sink and washed my blushed face. My body relaxes at the feelings of the cold water hitting my skin. _Ah, fuck, that feels good..._

After I was done drowning my face, I grab a paper towel and dry it. Finally, I walk out of the bathroom, only to be stopped upon seeing a familiar face. 

_What the hell...?_ I squint to try to ease the blurred effect, but to no prevail. I rub my eyes and blink. _This is weird - am I seeing things?_

However, I know as soon as he kicked himself off the wall he was leaning in, I'm definitely in reality. 

He towers over me, his strong cologne gliding into my nose. I almost felt like vomiting right then and there. "What the hell are you doing here, Jieun?" he seethes. He grabs my shoulders and slams me on the wall behind me. I forget to breathe. He moves his mouth to my ear. "You better not be doing what I think you're doing..."

I shudder. I'm so dazed - I can't register what he's telling me. _His words go in one ear and out the other..._

"I saw you, you know," he continues, leaning his body on mine. I suck in a breath. "Flirting with that bartender...I'll be honest...I was really pissed when I saw that." My heart stops. _He saw that?!_

I place my hands on his chest and shove him away quickly. He stumbles back, surprised by my action. I narrow my eyes at him. "You were watching me?" I inquire. 

He clears his throat and straightens out of his shirt. "Well...I was originally at your apartment, but you weren't there," he begins, his voice blank. _He was at my apartment? He must've come as soon as he got back from his trip..._ "So, I decided to go here, to the bar. Then, I saw you...and now here I am."

I shake my head. _This isn't happening...Sehun is not in front of me..._ So, I walk past him. But, he swiftly grabs my arm, stopping me. His intense eyes pierce into mine. "You didn't answer my question, Jieun," he hisses. He squeezes tighter and I wince. "So don't just walk away from me like that." His voice is dark and lethal and I shiver. _It won't take long for me to give in. I have to say something to get him away. I can't stay alone with him for long!_

"I'm trying to find someone new so - " I notice him widen his eyes. I gulp. " - so...just forget about me, okay?" _I need to go - now!_

He scoffs. "...Someone new...?" he questions, his voice quiet. He chortles, and I raise an eyebrow. "It's like everything I've said before is totally forgotten...You're not doing that." 

I furrow my brow. I know that I just said that to get him away. But with his grip still tight around me, I know that didn't help it. _Now...he's just playing me._ "Who do you think you are?" I counter. "You're not going to say that and expect me to not do what I want because you told me to...Look, I know you don't care about me..." He stares at me. My eyes begin to burn. I shake my head. "So stop acting like you do. You only want me to fuck and that's it, right? I know you don't want to say it so directly like that, but I can tell your true intentions." I take in a breath, and let it out. "Just...stop."

It's silence. 

He lets go of my arm. Confused, I look at him through my eyelashes. He chuckles briefly. "Jieun...what do you think this is?" I stay quiet. "I already told you...you could use me in anyway you desire." I raise an eyebrow. _Use...him?_ "I want you to control me and own me...So, whatever you have else in mind is...a misunderstanding."

Blood boils immediately at his last statement. My face heats in anger. "Misunderstanding? _Misunderstanding_?!" I exclaim. "I didn't even want this in the first place, Sehun. You're the one who keeps coming back, even when I said no. You do realize that I don't do...flings, or whatever this is called...I do relationships - trusting, _loving_ relationships - "

"Jieun, I - "

" - So...why?" I lower my head. "Why do you still continue to do this...? Why do you still continue to chase after me...?"

"I've already told you."

I look into his eyes again. 

"It's because I want you."

Then his eyes are the last things I see before it turns completely dark.

* * *

I wake up that next morning from the pounding of my head. I grunt as I open my eyes. _Well...not the best way to wake up but..._

I sit up from the bed that I know isn't mine. _Where...am I?_

I look around and realize that I'm in someone's house. 

Fear rushed in my veins but was quickly dismissed when another strike came onto my head. Everything last night is such a blur. I can't remember exactly what happened. But, one thing's for sure...I was definitely drinking. I haven't had a hangover like this since high school graduation when all the graduated seniors had a party. I woke up feeling like shit, and I couldn't remember a thing. Nana told me that I made out with some guy I didn't even know, and I would've lost my virginity to him if she didn't stop me. 

So, overall...my alcohol tolerance isn't high and I really shouldn't have gone to a club. 

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. 

The bedroom door opens, and it reveals no one other than Sehun. 

I know there's no other way I can remember what happened last night by myself. So, I decide to ask him, "What happened last night...?" My voice is ginger and quiet. 

I didn't see before, but he's holding a bottle of coconut water. He walks over to me and gestures the bottle. I stare at it blankly. He chuckles. "You fainted, I'm pretty sure. So, I decided to bring you to my apartment," he explains. I finally take the bottle. "That'll help with the hangover."

I analyze the bottle. _Hm...I guess he can be considerate when he wants to..._ "Thanks," I reply with and open the cap. 

"Also," he continues. He sits at the edge of the bed. I watch him. "You don't have to go to work today. I'd rather you get better."

My face heats up involuntarily. I lower my head so he doesn't see the blood traveling. I nod. "That's very thoughtful of you, sir."

"Sehun."

I look up, our eyes connecting. "Huh?" I ask, confused. 

He smiles small at me. "Call me Sehun from now on. No more 'sir', alright?"

 _This is sudden..._ I nod nonetheless. "Alright."

It's a few moments just filled with silence. I sip at the coconut water, and my body cools at the refreshing drink.

I decide to strike up a conversation. "Sehun...have you ever been in a relationship before?"

Sehun looks at me, a bit surprised by the sudden question. Yet, he still answers. "No. I've never had one before."

 _Interesting...I wonder what happened for him to be like this._ I sip more of the beverage.

"Now, it's my turn to ask you a question," he urges, sitting closer to me. 

I know exactly what he means. 

"What's your answer?" he asks, his lips quirking up. "Or did you get too drunk to remember?"

I chortle. 

But...he is kind of right.

I completely forgot about that - about the whole "agreeing to having a 'no strings attached' relationship."

At first, I was going to say no. With that, he'll finally go away and out of my life. 

But...now... _It's different._

He actually helped me out of my drunken state. Usually, Nana is the one to help me get back to my feet. Instead...it was _Sehun._

Although he's a playboy who sleeps around a lot, it's obvious he has a warm heart. He can really care and be considerate. _Just like last night and today._

Then again...if I agree to this, it'll be nothing more than being each other's fuck buddies. 

I let out a breath. "Sehun...I've never...done this before...You have to keep that into consideration," I admit with a trembling body. 

His presence gets closer. He smirks down at me. My heart races. "You make it seem like you're a professional, though." He puts his fingers around my chin, making our eyes connect. 

My body heats at his touch. "Sehun, I - "

"Jieun," he cuts in. "Don't think about it. Everything we've done before...I know you feel it. I know you want it...Stop lying to yourself, and just...admit it." He leans in, our lips brushing. "I want to give you what you want. _Anything_."

_All the pleasure I want...So easily - nothing else...Just a call away..._

"I want you so bad, Jieun...," he breathes out. His mouth presses against my throat. I swallow. "I want to feel our bodies colliding, trembling, wet, _ruined_. You are the only one who can make that happen..." He begins trailing kisses down my neck to my shoulder. I squeeze my eyes tightly together. 

_I know what I want now..._

"Okay...," I finally say. He stops, leans away, and looks me in the eye. "I'll try this out, Sehun."

He smiles. "I know you weren't going to say no." I roll my eyes. "I'll take you to my other house so we can have dinner, then. We'll go Friday night."

However...

I would've been okay with it...

If it wasn't because of that lustful glint flashing in his dark eyes. 


	7. Control

"Se-Sehun...we can't right now...what happens if someone walks in...?"

"Well, we're just going to have to be quiet then, right?"

Sehun plants his hands on my pelvis, restricting me from moving. His fingernails dig into my bone and I grunt. I place my hands on his chest to try to push him away, but he stands still. He leans into my ear, growling, "Why are you acting like this when just a few minutes ago you were begging to be touched, hm...?"

His tongue licks my earlobe and I let out a breath.I throb and burn in the spot he's most avoiding and it pains me. I tug at his blazer to silently indicate that I want him to take it off. Instead, he continues, "I bet the thought of having someone see you getting desperately ruined by none other than your boss excites you, am I wrong?" He bends down on a sensitive part of my neck and I mewl out in pleasure. He stops his movements to chuckle. "I see...You didn't cover up the hickey I put on you previously...Do you really want people to see that you belong to someone?"

"N-no...," I sputter out a lie. I can barely breathe as the air is thin and hot. His body against mine leaves me totally paralyzed. 

He slams me on his desk, growling. I grimace. "S-Sehun, fuck..."

"Liar," he hisses. "Since you want to lie...," he chuckles, "...I'll just put another here - right next to it."

"Sehun - " But I get cut off when he begins to suck at my skin. I moan out, throwing my head back. Arousal fills the air, and I'm sure we both can smell it. _I can't resist him anymore. This is it - this is us..._

And, as we stay here, in his office with an unsecured, unlocked door, in the middle of the day where anyone could come in, adrenaline rushes through my veins. The thought of doing something almost taboo like getting into a rather intimate position with your boss really does excite me. I've never felt like this before - and I want more of it. I know I can't get this type of high anywhere else, with anyone else. 

Once he was finished, he backs away with a satisfied smirk on him. "Let me see you try to cover that one...," he purrs. When he tries to lean into my face, I stop him. He raises a confused eyebrow. 

I look at him through hooded eyelids. He notices it and smiles. "It's so fucking hot to see you so out of it...I almost can't control myself..."

I ignore his exhilarating words. Instead, I go to his shoulder and pull down a bit of his blazer and shirt to reveal his collarbone. Before he could say anything, I cut in, "It's my turn to mark you as mine." Then, I lick my lips before plunging into his milky skin. I suckle and lap the sensitive part, and I can feel him shudder against me. After sucking in as hard as I could, I lean away. I watch as the mark gets redder and hotter by the seconds. My lips quirk in satisfaction. I glance at him. His eyes are drowning in a poll full of lust and want and heat and I want to be the one to satisfy it. I want us to devour and ruin each other with our own bodies. _I want to control and own him._

"Fuck, Jieun...," he breathes. He lightly brushes over the hickey with his fingertips, stunned. "No one's ever...done that to me..."

I lean into the marked skin and plant a chaste kiss on it. "We all have our firsts..."

However, everything is put on pause when a loud knock resonates from the door. 

We freeze. 

"Who is it?" Sehun calls, his grip still tight on my hips.

"CEO Oh, this is Joonmyeon."

I raise an eyebrow. _Joonmyeon...? What business does he have with Sehun?_

Sehun sighs quietly. "Whatever you have can wait till later."

"But CEO Oh - "

"I said it can wait - I'm busy at the moment," he fires back, his eyes darkening. My stomach churns at his tone. 

Joonmyeon sighs dejectedly on the other end. "I apologize...Have a wonderful afternoon."

His footsteps disappear down the hallway, and then he's gone. 

Just like us. 

* * *

It continues on like that through the rest of the week. 

We've never gone farther than just touching and kissing. It's either because someone interrupts us, or we have a limited time to do things.

But now...it's finally Friday, the day of the dinner. 

I awoke that morning feeling anxious, and a little insecure. This'll be our second date. But, it's different from the other. We won't be around people - it'll be just us, in the comfort of his own home. It had me thinking that maybe something _more_ will happen since that's the case. I really don't know what Sehun has up his sleeve for us, and I have a feeling I don't want to know.

So, throughout the day, I could only think of tonight. Sehun and I didn't really do anything since he was busy, so I couldn't distract myself. 

Once I got off, I decided to go to the nearest mall to pick out an outfit for the awaiting dinner. I know that I'll see Nana there since she works at the mall. And, I did. 

After I walked into the outlet that she works at, she looks up and smiles at seeing me. "Jin! I wasn't expecting to see you here! What's up?" She walks around from the counter she was standing behind, and goes towards me. We give each other a light embrace. 

I respond, "I'm trying to find a new outfit."

She stares at me blankly until her lips quirk into a smirk. "Ooh! For what type of occasion? Is my Jin going on a date?" she sings out, her voice getting higher. 

I blush a bit, and smile sheepishly. "Maybe...," I mumble shyly. 

Nana squeals, grabbing my hand. She begins to jump up and down in excitement. "Oh my God! This is so awesome! You haven't been on a date in like - "

"Don't say it," I cut in, giving her a hardened gaze. 

She stops and laughs nervously. "R-right..." She clears her throat. "Anyway, who is he? Is he cute? How old is he? Oh - is he rich?!"

Of course I want to give her all of the details I know about Sehun. But, he's my boss, and I don't want her to think differently of me. It may bite me in the ass later, but for now...I'm going to keep him a secret. 

I ponder on what to say. "Hmm...He's different definitely." She raises an eyebrow. "But a good type of different, if that makes sense."

She nods slowly. "Okay...but is he hot, though?"

I giggle. "Smoking."

She winks at me. "That's all I gotta know!" I laugh some more at her words. She grabs my hand again. "But trust me - I'm going to make you absolutely _sexy_ for this date tonight."

Before I could respond, she drags me out of the store. 

* * *

I suck in a breath at the sight of myself. 

_Holy fuck._

I look different. 

_A little_ too _different._

I'm standing in front of a full-length mirror at my apartment. I analyze my attire. I'm wearing a silk black dress that's sort in the front, but long in the back. My hair is straightened down my back, giving me a more sultry look. To top it off, Nana let me burrow her four-inch stilettos that are already hurting my feet. 

"Fuck, Jin...," Nana starts, placing her hand on my shoulder. "I'm getting jealous just looking at you."

I smile sheepishly. I examine my backside. "This is beautiful, Nana, but...I don't know - is it too much?"

"'Too much'?" she repeats.

I nod gingerly. "Yeah, I mean - it's just a dinner."

Nana shakes her head. "I did not spend a hundred bucks on that dress just for you to tell me it's 'too much'."

I raise my hands defensively. "Right - sorry."

She chuckles. "Anyway, let's put some makeup on you before he comes, alright?"

After she filled in my imperfections with concealer, mascara, lip gloss, and a little eyeliner, I was finished. 

"We're done!" Nana exclaimed, breathing out. She smiles at me softly. "Now, remember...Be nice and thoughtful - but don't get irresponsible! I don't want to hear you're pregnant three weeks from now."

"Nana!" 

"Okay, okay, I got it. Just...don't be stupid, okay? You look gorgeous - I'm sure you'll really impress him - whoever he is." She brushes a few strands of hair away from my face. Then, she stands up, huffing out. 

"Thank you, Nana. I really appreciate it," I say, grinning at her. 

She waves at me dismissively. "No need for thanks. Well...I think I should head out. I don't want to be in that awkward situation, you know what I mean?" I nod, giggling. "Bye for now!"

We hugged and she left. 

After a few minutes of prepping myself, my door gets knocked on. I let out a deep breath. _I can do this - I can do this._

I walk over to the door and open it slowly. Sehun stands in front of me with his hands deep in his pockets. He's dressed semi-casual with tight dark jeans, a button-up shirt, and a grey blazer. I almost lose my breath just staring at him. 

He looks at me head to toe. Unlike the other times he's done this, I don't mind. He smirks at me. "It means a lot to see you spent time looking stunning for me," he purrs out, stepping closer to me. My body warms at his words. 

Then, he begins to lean in. Our lips almost connect until he stops. "I think we should leave before we end up not having dinner at all...right?"

I feel a bit saddened that he stops so suddenly. But, I agree, nonetheless. 

He takes my hand in his. I stare at our entwined hands as we walk to his brilliant car. _His touch is so exciting and gives me a rush...But, is this the best choice...? Where I have to lie to keep us a secret...?_ But, even when I have those thoughts, I know I can't deny my attraction towards Sehun. Something about him draws me in, closer and closer - almost too close. 

Once he started to drive, he struck up a conversation. "I want you to stay at my other house for the weekend."

My eyes widened. _Why did he just say that so suddenly?!_ "Uh...the whole weekend?" I gaped. 

"Is there a problem?" he replied with, raising an eyebrow. 

_I can't just stay with you like that - that's the problem!_ "I don't know if I can do that, Sehun."

He glances at me, his eyebrows raised innocently. My heart drops in guilt. _Why does he have to look so sad?_ "I just want you to stay with me, Jieun..." When he goes to a red light, he leans in and connects our lips together. _I can't resist it - I can't resist him._

I would've deepened the kiss if the light hadn't turned green already.

I let out a breath. 

_Will I ever be able to get over him...?_

* * *

As I stand in front of Sehun's house, I realize it's not even a house. 

It's a condo. 

But, it's understandable - he's well off. I bet ever since he got the position of CEO at Song Enterprise, money is basically flying in the air for him. 

The condo, though, is glorious. I wouldn't expect less from him. 

He takes my hand, which gets me out of my reverie. He leads me past the entrance gate and into the condo. We walked through various huge, beautiful rooms with expensive decor until finally arriving in his equally big kitchen. Someone like me can only dream of having a house like this.

Suddenly, I became aware of the different dishes spread on the large eating table. There had to be at least twenty or so dishes in front of me. _How could only two people finish this?!_

"I don't want to complain but," I start, gaping, "that's a _lot_ of food."

He chuckles. "I knew you were going to say that." He wraps an arm around my waist. "I told my temporary chef to cook enough to last us all weekend."

_He's really serious about me staying with him, huh..._

He gestures to the table. "Are you ready to eat? I don't want the food to get cold."

I smile lightly. "If that's the case, let's eat."

He pulled the chair back for me, and after I sat in it, he sat in the chair across from me. I picked up the foods that look the most delicious. It was a pesto pasta dish and a glass of wine. I immediately dig in. 

However, once I look up to the one across from me, I realize that he has left his food untouched. I raise a concerned eyebrow. "Are you not hungry, Sehun?" 

He nods. "I am. I just wanted to see if you like the food or not." He chuckles a bit. "By the way you're eating, though, I already know the answer."

"Oh," I laugh sheepishly. "It is really good. Your chef deserves a raise." I stuff my face more. 

He laughs a bit. "Actually, I would like to show you something for a moment."

I pout, "Right now...?"

He stands. "It's only for a minute, Jieun."

I smile wryly. I stand as well. He leads me to the back of his house where his balcony resides. It overlooks all of Seoul where the bright street lights shined and the moon rested. The view is breath-taking.

"Wow...this is so beautiful...," I gawk, my eyes sparkling from the sight. 

Suddenly, I feel Sehun's arms wrap around me securely. My heart pounds. "It's a little cold. I hope I can keep you warm," he mutters in my ear. 

I melt at his words. _This is so perfect..._ I lean my head against his chest.

"I want to be able to be with you all the time if I could...," he whispers, his hot breath contrasting greatly with the chilly air. 

I feel his hand creep down my stomach, down my waist, and to my thigh. I shiver at the feeling of his hand on my exposed skin. "Sehun...," I breathe out. 

"What's wrong?" he purrs out as his hands explore a little further. "Scared? Then, how about I comfort you?"

_Comfort me...?_


End file.
